mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Wild Life (manga)
Elex Media Komputindo Norma Editorial | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = Shōnen Star | published = | first = April 18, 2003 | last = January 23, 2008 | volumes = 27 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by Masato Fujisaki about a high school juvenile delinquent, Iwashiro Tetsushō, working to become a veterinarian. The first volume was published by ''Shōnen Sunday in 2003. As of August 2007 there have been 23 volumes of the manga series. In 2006, Wild Life received the Shogakukan Manga Award for shōnen51st Shogakukan Manga Awards - Anime News Network. A live-action version of the series had been scheduled for March 2008; however, NHK cancelled the drama when a pair of giraffes died a few days after the child giraffe was filmed.ドラマ撮影後、キリン親子急死　放送中止に, Nippon Television, 1/11/08 Plot Tesshō is a high school juvenile delinquent. He has a special ability of perfect pitch. He saves a wild dog with the help of Kashu, a veterinarian. He later names the wild dog inu (Japanese for "dog"). He then finds his purpose in life: to become a veterinarian. Tesshou is your typical high school delinquent with a special skill. He has a perfect pitch. This skill enables him to hear things most people wouldn't. After helping a local vet,Kashiyuu ,save a small dog, Tesshou realises his calling in life is to become a Vet! After passing Vet school Tesshou finds himself out of a job and out of luck. But due to some connections with an old high school friend, Tesshou is allowed to take the test to enter the famous R.E.D. Vet hospital. Characters Iwashiro Tesshou A high school deliquent with a perfect pitch. He does not care for his future until he saves a dog and decides he wants to become a vet. He adopts the dog and names it inu. Currently he is a vet at R.E.D and is in Section 2, meaning he cares for wild life. Sometimes he is misunderstood as being incompetent because of his blond hair.Thus his nickname is "Blond Haired #1 Idiot Vet in Japan". However, he is a very capable vet and has treated a human in one case. He is also afraid of ghosts. Senou Mika A nurse at R.E.D hospital. She is Tesshou's assistant and accompanies him on worldwide missions. She often thinks that Tesshou is an idiot but respects him very much. It is hinted that she might like him. Ryotou Tsukasa The head of Section 2 who has a sense of absolute insight of animals. Since he was young, he was taken on worldwide trips with his father to gain knowledge and experience to become a vet. Because of this, he can now see through symptoms within seconds. His father is a world famous vet and is known as "Professor Ryotou". He wants Tsukasa to become his successor even though Tsukasa wants to stay a vet at R.E.D. His real age is unknown but compared to the recent storyline, he still retains his youthfulness from 20 years ago. He is rumoured to be bisexual and appears to like Tesshou. Hisataka Kurachi He is a member of Section 2 who had been assigned from Section 3. He graduated from Teito Veterinary College Doctorate Program but he works in R.E.D because of his admiration for Ryotou and his father. At first, his way of thinkingis quite like the "regular vets" who don't work at R.E.D. However, after he is told that Tesshou is more capable than him, he strives to outshine Tesshou and become a better vet. From Tesshou and Ryotou he learns that a vet also needs to treat the heart and soul of the patient and their owners. From this, he tries hard to smile and care for his patients but ends up scaring them away. References External links * *Official Wild Life Manga site *Official Masato Fujisaki site Category:Manga series Category:Shōnen manga Category:Medical anime and manga Category:Medical television series Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards es:Wild Life (manga) hu:Wild Life ja:ワイルドライフ zh:野性之聲